


A thanksgiving in smallville

by Icequeen208



Category: DC Comics, Red Hood - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Bat among supers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason spends thanksgiving in smallville with the Kents
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A thanksgiving in smallville

**Author's Note:**

> I did this fic just because I love the idea of Jason hanging out with the super family and people don’t write about that. Also have a great thanksgiving everyone

It was a cold day in November. He never expected it to happen. Kara had invited him to thanksgiving and he had politely declined but Lois called him (he imagined Kara had given her his number) and told him they would love to have him over for thanksgiving. Jason’s own family all had their own thing going on. They were all super busy and couldn’t do thanksgiving and after Jason had informed Kara of that, she suggested that he come to the Kent farm. When Jason showed up at the farm, he received a warm welcome. 

“Jason, I’m so happy you could make it.” Lois said hugging him.

“Me too,” he replied. 

Clark smiled and patted him on the back. 

“It’s good to have you here.” He said. 

Jason was very soon welcomed by Conner, Christopher and Jon. Not to mention Kara. Kara was delighted to see him and happily gave him a hug. 

Martha Kent was in the kitchen cooking and she was all too happy to meet the second oldest son of Bruce Wayne. 

“It’s so good to meet you, Jason.” Martha said, hugging him tight. Jason couldn’t help but smile. When Clark had introduced jason to his mother, he had a proud smile on his face, which warmed Jason’s heart. Jason was almost shocked at being so welcomed. He knew the Kent family were good people but he had never really expected them to be so happy to welcome him into their home. The farm was a nice change from the usual scenery he usually had at thanksgiving. 

Jason Loved spending time with his family and usually didn’t mind being at the manor but it was too big for his taste. 

“Thanks for having me.” Jason said with a warm smile. 

“So I hear your family is out of town this year. That’s too bad. It would be nice to have them all here as well.” Martha said, turning back to the stove to stir something in a pot. 

“Yeah they’re kinda tied up with other things. Jason told her. “Besides, I don’t think you would want that crazy bunch here. They can get pretty loud, trust me.” Jason said with a small laugh.

“Oh believe me, these boys can get pretty loud too.” Clark said, gesturing to Conner and Jon behind him in the living room. Jason laughed. 

“So can I help? I’ll cook anything you want me too.” Jason offered. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Martha said. “You’re our guest.”

“Exactly.” Clark agreed. “All you have to do is eat,” 

Jason sighed. “Ok but you should know, you’re all missing out on some really good cooking. Although I think mrs Kent might have me beat.” Jason replied. The stuffing and turkey looked delicious and the pies were already sitting on the stove. 

Martha turned to Jason. “Please, call me Martha.” She smiled warmly 

“Martha it is.” Jason smiled back. 

“Honey, did you get the drinks? Lois asked coming into the kitchen. 

Clark sighed, realizing he had left them in the car. “I left them in the car. I’ll go get them.” He offered 

“I feel like I should be doing something.” Jason said, sitting at the counter. 

“You can make sure the corn and green beens don’t burn.” Martha suggested. Jason toke her up on the offer.

“So Jason, hows your team?” Lois asked referring to the outlaws.

“They’re great.” Jason replied

“They must be interesting to hang out with.” She said, taking a seat where Jason had been. 

“Yeah, Artemis and Bizarro are the best. I don’t know what I’d do without them.” Jason said, stirring the corn on the stove.

“I’m glad you’re doing well.” Lois said. “I know you’ve had it pretty hard.” 

“It gets better. So I’ve been told.” Jason said.

“I know your family worries about you.” She said 

Jason turned to look at her. “Really? What makes you say that?” 

“C’mom Jay.” Lois said, using the nickname Bruce had given him. “My husband is your dads best friend. They talk about stuff outside league work ya’ know.” 

“Oh, So they gossip about me?” Jason asked jokingly 

“Bruce worries about you but he’s very proud of you.” Lois said, remembering a conversation with her husband about what Bruce had said. Jason wondered why Bruce was more comfortable telling Clark he was proud of his son then telling Jason himself. That was just Bruce though. 

“He never tells me that.” Jason replied

“Of course not. That’s what the two of you have in common.” Lois said. “Your not good with sharing feelings.” 

She had a point. There was just something about the Waynes not sharing feelings

Later, Jason found himself talking and laughing with Lois, Kara and Martha at the kitchen counter. One of them occasionally checking on the food. Chloe suddenly came through the door with a few deserts. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late.” She said.

“I’m sure your sorry.” Lois said, teasing her cousin. 

“Hey look, Chlo. We have a special guest.” Lois gestured to Jason.

“Oh hey.” Chloe waved with a smile. She knew who Jason was of course. Being in control of watchtower, you got to know a lot of heroes and even anti-heroes. 

“Hey, what’s up.” Jason replied. 

“His family is out and couldn’t do thanksgiving so we invited him here.” Lois explained. Chloe walked over to where Jason was. 

“I’m glad.” She said happy as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy to get to see you.” 

“Thanks.” Jason returned the smile 

“Hey aunt Chloe!” Chris said, walking over to give her a hug. 

“Hey Chris. Haven’t seen you in a while.” She replied returning the hug. Chris and Jon had always called her aunt Chloe.

An hour later, Jason was playing basketball outside with Conner and Chris. The three of them had plenty of fun playing basketball until they decided to take a break. They walked over to the porch and sat down. Jon played with Krytro in the yard. 

“So how’s the family?” Conner asked 

“They’re ok.” Jason replied 

“I’m glad you came to hang with us here.” Conner told him 

Jason smiled, feeling relaxed.  
“Yeah it’s good being out here on a farm. It’s a nice change from a big city. 

“You don’t think it’s boring?” Chris asked 

Jason shook his head. “Not at all. It’s actually peaceful.” 

“Why don’t we ever hang out? I mean, I know Conner is good friends with two of your brothers but we could hang out sometime.” Chris suggested

“Ok sure.” Jason replied not sure what to say.

“Hey, just because I’m friends with his brother doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with him too.” Conner pointed out. “I’ve always found you interesting. To be honest, you don’t get enough credit.” 

“That’s new.” Jason said

“What do you mean?” Conner asked 

“It’s nothing. Just that people usually wanna be Dick’s friend and his friends never wanted me as their friend. He’s the popular one.” Jason admitted

“Well they don’t know what they’re missing. You’re pretty cool.” Chris said 

Jason laughed. “Yeah well, tell them that. When I toke Dick’s place as Robin, he introduced me to some of his friends and they looked down on me but that’s fine. I never wanted to be friends with them anyways.” Jason said

“Who looked down on you?” Conner asked seriousness in his voice 

“It’s no big deal. I didn’t think much of it. Still don’t.”

“Tell me who it was and I might just have a talk with them.” Conner said, suddenly very serious.

“It’s ok. Like I said no big deal. Besides it was a long time ago” Jason said 

“Ok boys, time to come in and eat.” Lois said, stepping out onto the wrap around porch. 

Dinner went very well. Everyone was talking and laughing. Jason didn’t think he would have felt as comfortable with them as he did. They all had made attempts to make him feel cared for and they did a great job. Jason felt at home at the Kent farm which was something he didn’t think would happen. 

“Growing up in Gotham must have been tough.” Martha said.

“Yeah but it’s alright. I mean, I survived.” Jason replied 

“Gotham would be a terrible place to grow up. No offense.” Lois said, taking a drink

“Leave it up to my cousin to say something offensive and then say no offense.” Chloe laughed 

Jason just laughed too. “You’re not wrong.” 

“I’m delighted to have gotten to meet one of the Wayne boys.” Martha gushed. 

“Yeah well, I’m the disappointment in the family so don’t get too excited.” Jason tried to laugh at the joke.

“I’m sure that’s not true at all.” Martha replied 

“No one in this room is a disappointment.” Lois added 

After dinner, everyone got up and headed to the living room. Jason went out on the porch to get some air. Clark followed him out and placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t ever do that again.” He said sternly 

Jason turned to look at him, confused. “What?” 

“Don’t ever put yourself down like that. You deserve better. You’re not a disappointment to your family.”

Jason looked taken aback. “Ok.” He said

“I mean it, Jason. You’ve been through a lot. Give yourself some credit. I know you’re insecure but you really do deserve better.” Clark said

“Uhh, thanks, uncle Clark.” Jason replied

Jason played video games with Jon and Chris watched while giving them suggestions on what to do in the game. Later, Jason decided to hang out with Kara in the barn. 

“It’s nice out here huh?” She said 

“Yeah. It’s quite.” Jason commented 

“I’m glad you came. I wish we could hang out more.” Kara said 

Jason smiled playfully. “Aw I knew you liked me.” 

“Shut up.” Kara laughed. “I didn’t mean it like that. Besides, don’t you have a thing for that Artemis chick?” 

“Well, it’s complicated.” Jason said 

“Complicated how?” Kara asked 

“I never had a real relationship before and I don’t wanna screw this one up. “ Jason confessed

“If it’s meant to be it will be.” Kara said. “You’re a good person Jason. You have a good heart. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” Kara smiled

“Thanks. You don’t have to say that, ya know.” Jason said sheepishly 

“Well, it’s true. I can see it and I think others can too. You may not consider yourself a hero but you help people and you want to protect them. That’s a hero to me.” She replied 

Jason didn’t know how to respond to that. “So do you have a thing for me or something? Like for real? Cause you’re too nice.” Jason chuckled 

Kara laughed and put her arm in Jason’s. “Come on. Let’s head back.”

Sometime later, Jason found himself saying good bye to the Kents. They all hugged him and wished him the best. It had been a long day and even though he didn’t get to spend it with his family, Jason had a fun time at the Kent farm. Everyone was kind and caring and Jason had promised to try to talk his family into coming next year. Next year might be a little more crowded.


End file.
